


（刷俊）信任防卫 01

by wednesdayorbital



Series: 信任防卫 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdayorbital/pseuds/wednesdayorbital
Summary: 大坑 别跳
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 信任防卫 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807774





	（刷俊）信任防卫 01

/

文俊辉拿到通知的时候才刚刚走出图书馆。

作为顶尖学府的高材生，文俊辉一直都是被各方关注的对象，他自己心里也有数，所以这次能收到这张通知他并不惊讶。一架外形为信鸽的无人机在他面前停下，扔下了一个信封就飞走了。文俊辉对这种哈利波特式送信方式颇感无语，明明就是发个信息就能解决的事，偏要搞得这么麻烦。

他刚要打开信封就收到了导师的电话，语气很严肃：“俊辉，来我办公室一趟。”

文俊辉一打开门就看到导师背对着他负手而立，面前的显示屏上密密麻麻打满了字。听到了开门声那位白胡子老人也没有转身，“俊辉来啦。”

文俊辉微微鞠了个躬，“老师。”

“嗯，”导师招了招手，示意他过来。文俊辉走近了才发现，屏幕上列出的是协议条款。

“老师，这……”文俊辉疑惑地看向导师。

导师一改往日的温和态度，淡淡地说：“你签了这个协议就可以准备出发了，车在校门口。”

文俊辉讶然地张开了嘴，刚想说什么又被导师截断了话头，“有什么问题都不要问我，我也不知道。”

文俊辉一头雾水，稀里糊涂地在协议上签了字，签完的那一刻不知道从哪里冒出来了两个人，跟着文俊辉亦步亦趋地往门外走。文俊辉看着那两位不苟言笑一看就不好惹的黑衣人，咽了咽口水，顺便把想打招呼的念头一起咽进了肚子里。

直到坐上那辆全封闭的车时文俊辉都还在想，他对自己的能力十分有自信，接到那个研究所的邀请函应该也就是这两天的事，结果今天邀请函虽是收到了，可更像个命令通知。通知的最后还有一行小字，写着“务必将所有相关人员于今日内送达至白房子”。白房子，文俊辉坐在车上，拇指反复摩挲着那三个字。

作为高等学府顶尖人才，他当然知道那是个什么地方。全球最高等机密研究所，所有科研人员心中的圣地，每三年各大高校就会派出自己最优秀的一名人才前往研究所，成为其中的一员。尽管外界没有人知道这个研究所具体研究的是什么，但这并不妨碍科学界对他的向往。也没有人知道它的具体地址，据传那是一座白色的小平房，所以大家都习惯称其为“白房子”。有点奇怪的是，去到了那边的科学家都因为保密协议没有再出来过，与家人的联系也只能通过视频解决，所以不少科学家在初期对其还是有所顾忌，可最后还是去到了研究所工作。社会对这个研究所的评价十分两极分化，一派人认为这是科学家们为了人类未来事业的献身，另一派的人则认为这是剥夺公民基本权利。

舆论闹得沸沸扬扬满城风雨，文俊辉也有所耳闻。上了车手机就被收了，文俊辉看了最后一眼，随便把手机一扔，找了个舒服的位置开始睡觉。

既来之则安之。

反正他也没有什么值得牵挂的人。

/

文俊辉是被刺眼的光晒醒的。强烈的白光竟然直接刺穿了车上一看就是特殊准备的特质玻璃，把文俊辉照的直发懵。

“到了，下车。”负责押车的黑衣人不带什么感情的说到。

文俊辉撇撇嘴，外面这么晒是想我瞎吗，他想了想还是开口，“没个眼罩什么的……？”

黑衣人好像觉得有点好笑，“刚刚那是消毒的灯，现在我们已经进来了。”

说完又马上恢复严肃的样子，“快点下车。”

文俊辉慢吞吞下了车，诺大的停车场里竟然已经停了不少车，都和他这辆一模一样，从车里出来的人有的和他差不多大，有的是已经头发花白的老者，还有一些竟然是看起来只有十几岁的孩童。文俊辉这里看看，那里瞧瞧，和隔壁一位刚刚下车的男孩对上了眼。他对那个男生笑了笑，男生愣了一下，也回了他一个友好的微笑。计划通文俊辉看着押车的人已经走到停车场后方不知道干什么去了，他干脆偷偷溜到那个男生车旁与他搭话。

还没等文俊辉开口，那个男生反而抢先自我介绍了：“我叫权顺荣。”

文俊辉：他怎么比我还积极。他哈哈两声，从善如流把嘴边的话扔了出去，“你好你好，我叫文俊辉。你也是被抓来的？”

权顺荣摇摇头，不知道想到了什么开心的事情，眼睛笑成了十点十分，“我自愿来的。我来找人。”

文俊辉撇撇嘴，这可不是谁都有资格“自愿”来的。出于礼貌他还是问了一句，“找谁呀？”

两个人正聊着，就看到升降台上下来了一位穿着笔挺西装的男士，远着看不觉得，升降台下降到一定高度的时候才发觉他是那么的……小巧。西装是标准的三件套，衬衫扣到了最高的一格，西装裤上没有一点皱纹，脚上的小皮鞋锃亮，但好像不是很舒适，他会时不时动一动脚。

文俊辉感觉到身边那个人的眼神一下子就亮了。台上那人好像快速扫了一下他们这边就马上收回了眼神，站在台子上翻开手里的文件开始念。

所有人都自觉向他那里集合，权顺荣走起路来都蹦蹦跳跳的，他凑到文俊辉耳边说：“就是他，知勋是不是很帅啊……”

文俊辉了然地点点头，猜对了。

“……我叫李知勋，负责各位新人的入门指引工作，”可能是权顺荣的眼神太过发亮，他有些不自然地清了清嗓子，接着念稿，“接下来我说一下注意事项……”

文俊辉有一搭没一搭地听着，无聊的差点打哈欠。这些在当初的协议书上不是都有嘛！他四处乱瞟，看到了当时押车的黑衣人在推着什么东西往后面的通道走。文俊辉眯着眼睛看了看，他视力一般，只能看到被推着的好像是个箱子，还在轻微晃动，源源不断的箱子在往那个标注了“禁止通行”的通道输送，通道口好像没有人把守，但是有五个不同方位的摄像头。

文俊辉咂咂嘴，嗯，不愧是白房子。

他这边扫视完一圈，李知勋的演讲也已经告一段落，没表情的小人正在说最后一句话：“大家现在请来排队领取手环，再根据手环上的指示去到各自的岗位就好了。哦对了，”他好像想起了什么，“刚刚忘了说了，大家的职位是随机分配的，到了这里，一切都是从零开始。有什么问题就用手环联系我。”

李知勋说完也不理会身后骚动的人群，跺了一下升降台，转眼就不见了。

文俊辉觉得有点搞笑，怎么可能是真随机？他看没什么人去排队，干脆直接走过去领了自己的手环，戴上去的那一瞬间好像被扎了一下痛得他一哆嗦，接着他就看到一股红色的液体顺着手环流动了一圈，随后停滞，消失，取而代之的是手环启动的光。手环的光荧荧，忽明忽暗，最后定格在了淡淡的玫瑰粉。文直男眉头一皱，还没来得及看手环接下来的指示就被人扑了个趔趄。

权顺荣很激动：“哇俊辉我们在一个部门欸！”

文俊辉挠挠头，“这是什么部门啊？”

权顺荣无所谓的耸了耸肩，表示自己也不知道。

这时，两人的粉色手环同时“叮”了一声，示意他们走向某个平台。两人走过去的时候发现那个平台不同于其他升降平台的熙熙攘攘，只有零星十个人不到。文俊辉有些疑惑，看到平台上的人也是同样的表情，便也不好开口问，互相点了点头也没再说话了。

平台移动的时候，权顺荣拿肩膀撞了撞文俊辉，文俊辉看着他几欲落泪的样子有点迷惑，还没等他问出口，权顺荣就开口了，“我们这个部门才十个人我们都能被分到一组，这难道不是天大的缘分吗？”

文俊辉：……

/

平台移动的速度很快，他们甚至都看不清白房子内部的格局就直接到达了一个小实验室。外形很简朴，上面中规中矩挂了个牌子——培养科。门口站着李知勋——看起来像是负责他们这个科室的。

“培养科？培养什么东西？”文俊辉还以为自己不小心把心里想的话说出来了。李知勋瞪了一眼权顺荣，开口还是没有感情的声音：“欢迎来到培养科。”

干巴巴的，一点也感觉不到欢迎，文俊辉抱着胸想。

李知勋也有一个粉色手环，只不过他的粉比其他人都深一些。他走到门口随手扫了一下门就开了，文俊辉探头看了一下，只能看到一级一级向下的台阶。李知勋带头向里走，一边走一边给他们介绍，“培养科，顾名思义就是培育种子的地方。科室已经将大家分为了动植物两组，下去之后找到自己组的组长先熟悉一下环境，明天就正式开始工作。”

文俊辉听着有点迷糊，植物种子还可以理解，动物种子是什么意思？

阶梯也不长，他们很快就走到了底。又经过了三层不同的屏蔽门，一行人走进了大堂。文俊辉被惊得合不拢嘴，真的太……

太震撼了。

正厅很大，是主实验室，因为密密麻麻的巨型培养皿而显得有些拥挤。里面穿着白大褂的科学家们熙熙攘攘，有些人注意到了他们的出现，还友好地停下了手上的工作跟他们打了个招呼。

文俊辉看着这些微笑，觉得后背发凉。

权顺荣往他身边靠了靠，文俊辉清晰地听到了他咽口水的声音。

“我……我没看错吧……”权顺荣连话都说不完整。

文俊辉僵硬地点了点头，“嗯。”

种子……还是他们想的太天真了。

那一个个培养皿中浸泡着的，都是人。透过透明玻璃可以看得非常清楚，里面的人都是种子，他们裸着身子将自己蜷成初生婴儿模样在培养液里漂浮，有一根管子从外界连接到口中输送营养液来维持生命体征，除此之外还有无数各种各样的管子插在种子的全身上下。

文俊辉突然觉得有点想呕。

一只手在他眼前挥了挥，“嘿，看傻了？”

文俊辉猛地回过神，转头看向声音的方向。那是一个瘦高的男孩，长着一对少见的精灵耳，白色实验服穿在他身上有点飘。他对文俊辉笑了笑，“是叫文俊辉吧？我是你组长，跟我来吧。”文俊辉“哦哦”了两声赶快跟上，还想回头找权顺荣，精灵耳组长又发话了，“别找啦，他去李知勋那组了。”

“我叫徐明浩，”组长一边带着他走一边说着，“刚刚那边的是一号厅，是植物种子，我们动物种子在二号厅。”

文俊辉一听又开始反胃，这么恐怖了居然只是植物？那动物呢……

徐明浩有点好笑的看着他，“不用露出那副表情吧，其实来这里的种子都是自愿报名的，也没人强迫他们。”

文俊辉缓和了一点，了然的点点头。人活着都不容易，打着牺牲自己一个为全家谋福想法的人肯定不在少数，各有各的选择，而他能做的就是尊重他们的选择。

徐明浩带着他七拐八拐走到了宿舍，“这就是你住的地方，这两天你就熟悉一下环境，没事多转转，这样到时工作也好上手。”

文俊辉点头应了，徐明浩又嘱咐了几句刚要转身走，又想起了什么，回身对他说：“哦，有些地方，不该去的就别进去啊，你懂的。”

文俊辉比了个ok的手势。

好奇猫小文想着多看看可能就能克服自己心理障碍，快速收拾好东西就出了门。他从一楼逛到四楼，从动物科逛到植物科再逛回动物科。与植物科的培养皿不同，动物科的培育工具就简单很多。动物科的人都戏称自己是动物园长，他们负责培育动物，从动物身上提取某些基因，再转换成药剂打入人体内——当然，培养科只管做前两步。

文俊辉在动物科四楼逛了两圈发现实在没有什么东西了，打算找楼梯下去。结果胡乱摸索没找到楼梯，反而被他找到了一条仅能容下一人的小道。那条小道的气氛简直就在叫嚣着“不要过来我很危险离我远点”，文俊辉又想起徐明浩的叮嘱，他满意地点点头，大踏步往里走了进去。

那条甬道也不黑，但是看不到尽头，文俊辉走了很久也没看到什么东西，放弃又觉得自己走了那么久的路白费了力气，咬咬牙还是接着走下去。他远远地看到前面好像有一大块黑影，出门又忘带了眼镜看不太清楚，他干脆跑了起来。那个黑影越来越清晰，文俊辉加快了速度，狭窄的甬道被他带起了一阵风，一张纸条被气流带到了他眼前。

文俊辉喘着气抓住纸条看了一眼。是张封条，除了原本的打印字之外还被人手写了四个大字——危险勿近。

文俊辉也看清楚了黑影的原貌。是个笼子，看起来很坚固，外围缠着一圈一圈的锁链，密密麻麻的将笼子层层包裹。文俊辉到底还是耐不住好奇心，走近了两步探头去看铁链的缝隙，看了一眼好像没什么特别的，文俊辉失望地想收回眼神，冷不防和一只竖瞳对上了视线。

文俊辉被吓得踉跄地后退了几步。

刚刚那明明是人类的眼睛，可是人类的眼睛怎么会是竖瞳？

文俊辉冷汗直冒，他又想了一轮，脑海里蹦出个大胆的想法。

这……难道是动物种子？

他努力控制着自己的呼吸，想要再往前走近一点，突然身后响起一声呵斥。

“你在这里做什么？！”

tbc


End file.
